The Secret to the Hero's Line
by Ron of Wolves
Summary: the heroes own spirit passes through to different lines everytime he marries the princess of destiny or his entire line dies. now 400 years after links time, a boy from another realm must fight to protect the royal family and Hyrule. Closed for Reconstruction again, except for the first few chapters this time.
1. teleportation gone wrong

Chapter currently removed because the author has seen how bad it was in the first place and is now remaking the entire chapter.


	2. the Costume Ball

"So you're going to the ball?" asked Romani before Eric nodded and was given a paper. "You'll have to sign that, it's so they know what you're going as."

"Okay then, I just hope they wont think of attacking the royal family early." said Eric as he signed his name and what he was going as before giving it to Romani. "I don't really know where to put it and I need to find out what mask to wear."

"Okay then, I'll hand this to the guard taking them." said Romani before Eric thanked her and went to get a mask from his room.

"Lets see." said Eric as he looked at five masks he took, each made by him to protect the wearer from throwing knives. "I guess I'll take the silver mask for now."

He then put on the mask before his eyes saw multiple blue lights making him take it off and look at it shocked before he closed his eyes and opened them before seeing the blue blurs again before he opened the window and saw the people walking around with a blue aura and the guards with a red aura which he then saw one yellow aura on Romani as she talked to a guard and handed him the letter before he left and she started coming back before his gaze went back to normal.

_did I just do what I think I did?_  
thought Eric as he looked at the people while their colors were now faintly there. He then put on the mask again, this time without the Eagle Vision (I'm using its name because I'm too lazy to have him say it) before he walked down as Romani came in and saw his mask.

"Quite a fancy mask." said Romani as she saw it.

"It's a metal mask that allows head protection as well as a good identity blocker." said Eric before he looked at the castle. "How long till the ball starts."

"Three hours." said Romani as Eric looked at it. "Why are you doing so much for our kingdom?"

"Because I hate assassins that break the creed." said Eric as he walked out. "I'll be going early to say hi."

He then walked towards the castle before he climbed the wall as the guards weren't looking in his direction before he started running through the grass and avoided the guards line of vision before he turned invisible and walked through the gate and into the castle as he walked to the castle courtroom which was being fixed up and Hilda walking in before Eric pulled down his hood and pulled his mask off before he turned visible and caught one of the vases that began to fall before he placed it on the ground and walked to Hilda before bowing. "Your majesty looks lively as ever." said Eric as he bowed as the guards had their spears ready before Hilda stopped them.

"Good of you to come here early." said Hilda before turning to the guards. "It's okay, he's my friend. So what are you going as?"

"An assassin." said Eric smiling as they walked as the guards followed before he whispered into her ear. "It's best that I stay what I was trained as so I can be able to work faster."

"That's a good choice." said Hilda after nodding before Ron's eagle vision kicked in again making him get a bit of a headache before he saw three red auras to the left of them before his headache disappeared and he was seeing more than just the auras but how they were talking through it.

"So during the kings speech is when it starts?" asked one before the other two did slight nods unaware of Eric hearing them before he started walking from Hilda.

"I'll talk to you before the kings speech." said Eric before he walked past Reaku as they came in before he stopped and turned towards Ron.

"Hey?" asked Reaku making Eric turn around while looking at him confused. (so close,) thought Eric as Reaku stared at him. "Aren't you a bit early to here?"

"I know but I didn't have anything better to do." said Eric smiling before he turned around and walked off while Reaku looked at him confused before Eric walked out and sat by the horses while looking up at the sky before he set his watch to wake him up in two hours before he fell asleep.

(two hours later, thirty minutes before the party would start)

Eric woke up to a zap from his watch before seeing that the party members were going in before he put on his mask and pulled his hood up before he walked into it and used his eagle vision to watch the people before he used his vision to find the assassins as the guards started announcing the speech was coming up. Eric then saw Hilda before he walked towards her before she saw him and waved.

"Hey." said Eric as he walked up to her. "How's life?"

"Good." said Hilda though they both knew it wasn't. "So why did you want to talk to me?"

"You need to blend with the crowd." said Eric silent enough for both of them to hear. "They're planning on attacking your father during his speech and will probably go after you too. I'll protect him so you don't have to worry."

"Okay then." said Hilda before Eric walked back towards the platform as some one announced the kings announcement to begin. As soon as the king came up Eric saw that one of the guards aura changed red before he started running up the steps as the guard was going towards the king before he threw a throwing knife stabbing the guard in the head as they were close to killing the king before the king turned and saw the guard with their dagger near his back making him back up before Eric was on the stage as a few more assassins came up after the king as the king saw Eric before Eric stabbed two of the assassins in the head before shooting the third with the gun part as people were running before Eric ran beside the king as he backed up.

"I'm here for your protection, the goddesses told me to." said Eric as the guards were searching before two were dead from two knives before Reaku was up and staring at Eric as Eric pulled off his mask allowing him to see his face.

"You are the master assassin?" asked Reaku as he drew a sword. "you're just a boy."

"A boy trained in Altair's way of life." said Eric as he drew his own. "And who bears the weapons and skills of Ezio Auditore, Altair's descendant and successor."

"Either way you'll die here." said Reaku before throwing two knives that Eric easily dodged before charging towards Reaku and slashing upwards as they backed away and dodged it before Eric blocked their blade and released his hidden blade and stabbed Reaku in his sword arm making him yell and drop his sword before he looked at Eric confused.

"What did you do to me." said Reaku as he looked at him.

"Injected a truth serum with a blade that's meant to poison people which lasts for two hours." said Eric as he looked at Reaku while the guards were around them before they heard a yell. They then turned to the direction and found Erok there with a knife at Hilda's neck before Reaku looked at him angrily.

"It's my job to kill the two, not your's Erok." said Reaku.

"So you can refuse it like you did for killing the others of us?" asked Erok as he looked at Reaku. "You're too weak, that's the reason your always screwing up."

"You just broke rule three of the Creed again." said Eric as he pointed his gun piece at him. "You compromised your brotherhood."

"What are you going to do about it, I have the-" began Erok before a bullet went through his head and he just stared and dropped his blade. Hilda then ran to Eric as Reaku looked at Ron's gauntlet shocked as Eroka fell over dead.

"Rest in peace." said Eric as Erok's breathing stopped.

"What is that?" asked Reaku as Eric changed it back to its blade part.

"A weapon used in my realm, the same realm that Altair was a legend in." said Eric as he looked at Reaku as the guards circled him. "You have two choices, either run or stay."

"I'll choose the first seeing as my group has been defeated." said Reaku before throwing a smoke grenade down on the ground causing smoke to stop everyone from seeing before it cleared and he was gone making Eric smirk.

"Well at least they know how to leave." said Eric as he sheathed his blade before looking at the king and Hilda before bowing. "I'm sorry for giving you the wrong impression when I saved your daughter, but it had to be done or she wouldn't be here."

"Then why did you run?" asked Harkinian.

"Yeah I had a feeling that you would have decapitated me." said Eric as he put his mask back on and looked around. "So I'm guessing that the party will be delayed?"

"Yes unfortunately." said Hilda before Lord Deorgia came in with Kiar and walked to the king.

"Are you okay your majesty, I heard yelling and came to see if you were alright." said Deorgia as Eric saw a red aura.

"Yes we're alright but I'm going to need more than just guards to protect Hilda." said the king before turning to Ron. "I'm sorry to ask but if it's alright, can you protect her?"

"I have been for the past few days, a few months or years wont hurt." said Eric as he kept his hood up while Hilda looked at him smiling but her eyes showing confusion. "So how long will the ball be postponed?"

"Three days, though that's the exact time it started when the Hero of Time started the ball to find a bride when he was alive and serving the king." said the king as he looked at Ron. "Why?"

"I was only wondering." said Eric as he remembered a fanfic he read that told about it before he turned to Hilda. "So I guess I'll be protecting you more often then huh?"

"Seems like it." said Hilda before Eric felt a presence and turned to the shadows only to find a feather which he walked over to and picked up as every one left besides the king and Hilda who were looking at him.

"Why did you pick up that feather?" asked the king before Eric saw a symbol on it and smiled.

"No reason." said Eric placing the feather into his pouch and walked over to them. "So I'll go get my stuff if I'm going to have to protect her."

"Very well but be back quickly." said the King before Eric nodded and started using his magic to fly to the inn before he landed and opened the door to find Romani there.

"So did you stop them?" asked Romani before Eric nodded.

"Temporarily, but they're more likely to attack now." said Eric as he walked up the stairs. "I'm going to have to get my stuff and change into my white assassins garb."

"Very well." said Romani before Eric went and grabbed his bag before he heard a tap on his window and opened it looking around with his eagle vision before he saw a single yellow light in the darkness just going over the wall.

He then looked down and saw a map with the assassins symbol on it and picked it up before he shut the window and changed into his white assassins garb. When he was done he packed up and walked out of the inn before he started towards the castle. When he got there he felt the presence still there as he walked into the room where the bodies were being moved before he walked to the king.

"I'm going to need a room near the princess in order to do my job right, most specifically a room that can easily access hers as quick as a wolf catches it's prey." said Eric as he looked at him. "Or the room right across from hers in short."

"If it helps keep her safe then okay then." said Harkinian before Eric bowed to him.

Eric then went with two guards and Hilda through hallways and corridors till they were at a room across from Hildas and Eric opened the door to find a bed that was the same size as the one he had in his world. He then threw his bags onto the bed and turned to the guards who handed him two keys.

"One goes into this room, the other goes to the back gates incase you need to take the princess to safety." said one guard before Eric nodded and looked at Hilda.

"They wont attack immediatly, they'll need to regroup, count their losses and form a new attack." said Eric knowing how most assassins worked, but with these who just killed those in their way, he wasn't too sure. "If I hear or sense anything I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Very well but rest until tomorrow, we've all lost alot." said the second guard before Hilda nodded and Eric closed the door.

"Well that looked like a entertaining ball." said a voice from behind making Eric turn around with his gun part at the ready before seeing Din there.

"By the creator don't do that." said Eric as he switched it back to the way it was and sat down in a chair. "So why are you here?"

"You have a debt." said Din as Eric remembered before he looked at her.

"And what do I have to do to repay you?" asked Eric as he looked at her. "I know that a gift from the goddess's comes with a price, so what is it?"

"Only a small mission." said Din as she looked at him. "That is to kill a wizard that takes orders from Deorgia."

"And why is that, is he making something that may compromise the royal family or the goddess's?" asked Eric as he pulled down his hood.

"Far worse. You remember that Ganondorf was sealed into the sacred realm?" asked Din before Eric nodded. "Well since then there have been portals to it opening, not to big to release him, but enough for a wizard to free him."

"You mean that Deorgia wants to free Ganondorf now?" asked Eric before Din nodded. "But why, what would he accomplish?"

"He thinks that he can kill him and gain the triforce with the help of the Inkara, the royal family is just in the way." said Din making Eric confused. "Though you bear the heroes spirit the royal family bears the triforce of wisdom and the triforce of courage, both within their princess."

"So if one of the Inkara gains the princess's pieces then he thinks he can kill Ganon?" asked Eric angrily before Din nodded. "By the will of the treaty and the fifteen leaders, he is truly insane. But how come Hilda has both triforce pieces, and how come your telling me this?"

"Call it repentance." said Din as she looked at him. "I made my triforce piece to accept those who wanted power most. The reason that Hilda has both is because the Triforce can not travel through realms and dimensions."

"So in otherwords, the heroes only link here was the triforce?" asked Eric before Din nodded. "Well I'll do it but I'll need to get some more assassins, perferably the ones that gave me this map."

"Very well, but first you should sleep." said Din confusing Ron. "Do not worry, I've put up a protection spell around Hilda during the attack. anyone that wishes to kill her will be stopped by something seemingly coincidential, but it will only last for three days, so you better have your group by then."

"Very well." said Eric before Din dissapeared and he went to sleep, but when he did he was in the middle of a room.

_"Who's there?" said Eric when he heard a rustle before a boy with a few similarities to him came out of the shadows. "Who are you?"_

_"Don't worry current guardian of this realm, we are on your side." said the boy making Eric look at him confused._

_"We?" asked Eric looking at him._

_"Me and the other guardians that can travel through the realms of the creator." said the boy as he looked at Eric. "I am Orrin."_

_"Why are you in my dream?" asked Eric as he looked at Orrin confused._

_"Because I needed to tell you where to find the heroes tomb and the assassins tombs." said Orrin smirking. "That and it's fun bending the rules in realms a bit, sometimes in the favor of good, of evil, either way we keep the balance."_

_"I don't understand." said Eric as he looked at Orrin._

_"You will in time, just follow the wolf once you've found the heroes tomb." said Orrin as he melted into the darkness. "You'll find some things out that even the game didn't mention."_


	3. the truth behind the Inkara

Eric woke up with a start thinking of what just happened in his dream. _Who was that,_ he thought as he put his weapons and armor on. He then pulled his hood up before walking out remembering what Din told him to do. He then saw Hilda eating with her father and saw a few guards as he walked beside her noticing that no servants were around.

"Still not sure if they've stopped?" asked Eric as he sat down beside Hilda who shook her head.

"I can't be too careful." said Hilda as she poked her food here and there. "Why didn't you tell my father about Deorgia?"

"Because I haven't known your family long enough for him to trust me to that extent." said Eric as he took an apple from another plate. "Just think what he would think if I told him one of his most trusted consultants is the reason for all these troubles."

"Good point." said Hilda after thinking about it. "But who were the other two that came with him?"

"Possibly the leaders of the Inkara." said Eric. "And if that's true then I'll need to get some help from a few people."

"You're leaving?" asked Hilda shocked before Eric pulled out a map.

"Only for a few days, but don't worry about the Inkara." said Eric as he got up. "They were hit hard enough to wait for more of their people, which will take a few days at least."

"Well make sure you return before then." said Hilda before Eric nodded and walked out of the dining room and walked outside looking around. Eric then took a horse before riding towards the town that was on the map he was given.

(two hours later,)

"Woah." said Eric as he looked at a ten story stone wall with a gate leading to a city that had multiple buildings. He got off the horse and whispered something in its ear before it ran towards the direction they came from.

He then walked through the gate keeping his hood down before he checked the map to find that it zoomed in onto the city making him smile at where he had to go before he started walking towards the middle of the city as he watched children and people pass by him and he saw a few shadows on the roofs. When he got to the center he checked around to see if he could find anything before he saw a person in the same assassin garbs of Altair's time pass by from the roof before Eric climbed up to the roof and looked around. He then started using his eagle vision to find an entrance on the roof covered by the seal before Eric pushed down on it opening the entrance. He then pulled his hood up before jumping down to find himself surrounded by blades.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked one before Eric only smirked.

"Eric, descendant of Altair and master assassin." said Eric as he looked at them with his hidden blades ready. "I can prove it if any one's wishing to die by my blades."

"Altair had no children." said a hooded man who walked forward.

"Not in this realm but in another he had two sons which joined the war against the Templars until their lines went down to Ezio Auditore, one of the greatest assassins I've seen." said Eric. "Then it went to my great-great-grandfather Desmond."

"Who are the Templars?" asked one making Eric look at them wide eyed.

"You seriously don't know the Assassins one true enemy, I mean we've been having a war for nine hundred years." said Eric as he looked at them before holding his head. "They are a group bent on world domination before Altair killed the eleven leaders, one being the leader of the assassins, and Ezio killed all the templar leaders of his time besides the one that was the leader, Rodrigo Borgia, before some general followed him and destroyed one of the few strongholds of the Assassin's."

"And how did you find us?" asked a man in a black attire before one turned to him and bowed.

"That was my fault master, he told me about his creed and of Altair so I gave him the map." said the person in a familiar voice making Eric look at them as they turned around.

"How am I not surprised?" said Eric as the hood fell revealing it was Romani. "So tell me, are there any Templar skulls here that I can break?"

"The only enemies we have are the Inkara." said Romani making Eric turn to her serious.

"Do you have their symbol?" asked Eric before he was led to a wall where it had the assassins symbol with Altair up on it with his hidden blade ready to strike and a familiar cross with a Templar knight slashing forward.

"They made this after Altair told the first taught of these knights and called them the Inkara." said the black robed man before Eric turned to them angrily.

"Well you're in luck, those guys are Templars." said Eric as he walked past them. "And they're after the royal family so we have to go now."

"And why should we?" asked the black robed man before Eric turned to him.

"They're Templars, we're assassins, it's our duty to stop them from taking over." said Eric angrily. "You may not know it but Altair did this all the time in my realm."

"We don't know what realm you're from but we have to keep ourselves unknown." said the black robed man.

"So you would leave Hyrule to have their royal family killed and a mad man put to power?" asked Eric as he looked at him angrily. "Our leader always gave us permission to kill the templars when we saw a chance, not cower when they are a bigger group."

"We've kept ourselves hidden because Altair told us to stay in the shadows." said the black robed man.

"We work in the shadows to serve those in the light, we are assassins. We hide as theives, peasants, beggars, merchants, etcetera." said Eric angrily. "If you do not know the reason for this meaning then fine, I'm going to go do what our order truely does, which is not grovel around waiting for a paid assassination."

With that he left the bureau and started jumping onto buildings before he stopped sensing a pressence.

"Who are you and how are you following me so quickly." said Eric as he turned to see Draceal there. "Who are you."

"Draceal, one of the generals of the guardian and demon alliance." said Draceal smiling. "And the question should be who are you."

"And you think you know me?" asked Eric before Draceal was beside him in an instant.

"I know that your spirits name isn't Eric and of where you can gain abilities that none of your past lives have had in two thousand years." said Draceal making Eric grab his shirt and look at him.

"Just tell me where to go." said Eric. "If I can't get the assassins help then I'll need this 'power' that you speak of."

"Don't worry, it just takes a few months of training which we don't have time for." said Draceal before Romani landed beside them. "And it seems that not all of those so called assassins are like their leader."

"What are you doing here Romani?" asked Eric as Draceal smirked and sat on the air.

"Me and a few of the assassins wish to help you." said Romani as she looked at him. "If what you say is true then they will have control over the royal families elite guard, the Sheikah. If that happens our location will be found out by them."

"Then you know what we have to do." said Eric as he turned to Draceal. "Where do I have to go?"

"Under the fire temple entrance is a passage that only you, me and a few others can open." said Draceal. "But it will stay open as long as you are in there."

"But what about your mission?" asked Romani looking at the two.

"I think you can handle them for the moment." said Eric before going into the air slightly. "I'm going to have to speed it though."

"How are you flying?" asked Romani as Eric lifted up higher.

"Something I learned." said Eric. "well see you later."

With that he started flying towards death mountain which loomed in the distance growing bigger. Draceal was just as soon flying beside him with two wings out of his back.

"I'll have to warn you, the Inkara are over at Death mountain from a hint from that sorcerer you're to kill." said Draceal. "You'll have to make sure you're not found out."

"Very well then, but I'm wondering how they know of that part." said Eric as death mountain etched closer.

"I don't know but we'll probably find out soon enough." said Draceal as they passed the entrance to Kakariko village. "I would help find out but Orrin has told us to not act unless it's from an enemy of us all."

"And that is?" asked Eric.

"Those who wish to break the balance." said Draceal. "I'm not intervening since I only told you stuff that was needed."

"Okay then, well we're here." said Eric as they landed at the entrance to death mountain. "So how do we survive that heat?"

"Simple." said Draceal before tapping Erics clothing. "Done."

"But you didn't do any-" began Eric before he felt them turn cooler. "What did you just do?"

"relocated molecules so that it would be refridgerated." said Draceal. "It should be enough for it."

"Okay then." said Eric before he walked into death mountain and felt the heat only from his face before he jumped over the lava and flew down to the fire temple entrance. "Now where was it again?"

He then released his eagle vision before he looked and saw a part of the stones glowing white and black for some reason. He pushed it into the ground before a stairway appeared in front of the fire temple before he walked forward into it as Draceal landed beside him and followed him down.

"Well now, he would have figured out where it was on his own now wouldn't he?" asked a voice as Orrin came out of the shadows and Draceal sighed.

"What do you expect me to do?" said Draceal making Orrin sigh.

"Well come on then, we'll need to show you the pool." said Orrin making Eric confused as he followed him. "The pool was made by your first life so you could regain your memories. hylians call it the elixer of memories but we call it Poraca."

"So where is it?" asked Eric as they went into a room with no other entry ways before Orrin placed his hand on the ground. As soon as he placed it a stone in the floor moved along with others into a stairway like hole as water started coming up from it.

"It just looks like regular water." said Eric as he walked forward.

"That's because it's infused with memories, not potion." said Orrin standing up. "It will give your memories back but will kill a normal human being from the amount of memories in it."

Eric put his hand in the water to drink it before memories started pouring into his mind along with white and black essences that were originally writing on the walls.

"Wow he really out did himself with where to put all his abilities." said Orrin putting on sunglasses while the white and black essences circled into Erics eyes in a giant twister. Din then appeared and walked over to him.

"Well it seems you're returning his real powers." said Din looking at Orrin as he stepped away abit.

"Only his control over them." said Orrin watching Eric. "You know I'll have to come over if the sorcerer proves our suspicions about him."

"Me and my sisters already know." said Din. "But why did you ask your generals to not intervene directly if you are here right now?"

"We're only using our minds to be here, so it's technically indirect intervening." said Orrin. "I'm sealed in my realm till the planets align anyway so I get bored."

"You do know what will happen if _he_ figures out you're here right?" asked Din as she looked at Orrin. "He'll most likely go after both of you."

"I know, but this time I'm doing this to help him, with hopes that my side can gain this realm." said Orrin as the memories poured into Eric. "Though he'll still probably kill me again for it."

(meanwhile, with Eric)

Eric listened to all this as he remembered multiple memories but one in particular as he was within a tunnel surrounded with memories.

_Time is limitless, though we've been around for only a hundred thousand years longer than those three._ came a voice into his head making him look around shocked._ Doesn't matter at the moment for you to know that though. Now lets see which memory you need for this. Ah, here we are._

"Who are you!" yelled Eric as he looked around shocked.

_Patience, I'll tell eventually, even if you're as impatient as always._ came the voice again before the scene became pure white.

* * *

Connor: welcome to the spectating of the war of Orrins armies against Eroka's armies beginning in this one (SPOILERS ALERT). I'm your host and I hope you'll like the war. Oh and don't forget to R&R. (geeze I should have put this in the first one, oh well)


	4. The Memory Pool and a Tainted Plan

"Well now he's taking his time, even if he has more memories than me." said Orrin looking down at Eric, still in his coma induced state of memory recovery, before Nuru appeared beside him making him look at him. "What news?"

"_He_ found out, and says you guys have two days his time, which is eight hours here." said Nuru looking at him mournfully. "All I have to say is you really messed up this time."

"Don't remind me." said Orrin as he looked back at Eric. "If I didn't know it was Kiraku's territory then I wouldn't have been here to begin with."

"Why, you wanted his area just as badly." said Nuru as he looked at Eric. "Unless you're referring to the other realm during the beginnings of the war?"

"I wont admit that we all messed up, but it was that guardians brother that decided to join with Narakiim." said Orrin. "If I knew who they were then I would have waited for them to leave then kill them, unlike Eroka who urged him into doing the killing blow."

_It's all in the past now, but you still have eight hours here. _came a voice making Orrin look around shocked.

"How are you communicating through thoughts?" asked Orrin as his blade came into his hand.

_That is not important, what I'm trying to say is that it's as long as _He's_ going to take before coming and seeing you two here. _answered the voice before a boy stepped forward from the air. "At least that's what I know, and since his thoughts are connected to mine then it's only a matter of time."

"Then why are you here?" asked Orrin as he looked at the boy.

"I've been connected to you and him, so it's only natural that I'm here." said the boy smiling before sitting in the air. "That and I love a good fight that's about to unfold."

"What do you mean?" asked Orrin before seeing shadows across the pillars around the pool. "And you noticed them?"

"I'm a third party, it's only natural I see how things unwind." said the boy before laughing as he disappeared. "Now I'm off to mess with my other master's head while you deal with these killers."

"It's not even a good reason!" shouted Orrin at the boy before a dagger was thrown at him. When it flew halfway from it's location it stopped and was flung back responding with a blood curdled scream before multiple more were heard as blood splattered from the shadows. Orrin just looked at them all, eyes seeming to have flames dancing in them. "Don't even try to disturb his slumber."

(Meanwhile, in Eric's mind.)

Eric opened his eyes and found himself in in a space with bubbles of various times around him. "Where… where am I?" he thought as he looked around shocked. As he started walking one memory appeared in front of him which consumed him.

"Hello." said a voice before a version of Link was in front of him in white and black armor. "You are probably wondering who I am."

"He gets to the point too quick." said Eric as he looked.

"Well I am you." said Link making Eric wide eyed. "No that's not right, more like your past. You were probably wondering what that space with the bubbles was. It's the inside of the memory pool, where all the memories were placed along with the location of…no I shall not say the place."

"What place?" said Eric to Link.

"I am Kiraku, your first life, and these are the memories of your past." said Link as Eric sat down in a chair that had appeared. "This place bears your powers and how to use them, but our people use these to teach others of our lives and as a quick training through lives." said Kiraku looking at Eric as if knowing he was there. "I will now release a stream of memories into your head to teach you all that we learned. I think that's a good explanation, so now to bug Orrin and Din."

Kiraku then turned around towards a door as Eric looked at him confused. "Wait wha-AAAAAAH!" he suddenly yelled as his head felt like it was splitting apart. Memories then started spinning through his mind and his muscles were becoming sore as if they were being used while he went into a fetal position.

(Back in reality)

"Damn Diorgia." said Orrin as he sat down in a chair of air as the blade kept weaving in and out of the shadows, blood beginning to trickle out of the shadows. "Just how many did you send to kill him?"

He then heard a small blade being drawn before he turned around to find a man beside Eric drawing a knife before Orrin quickly opened his eyes wider, concentrating on him before the knife flew out of his hand and into his head. Eric then opened his eyes revealing white and black reticles circling around each other.

"You tainted it." was all he said as he looked at Orrin with a spacious gaze. "You think this will put me on your side before _He _appears?"

"I never tainted this place, and you know who would." said Orrin as he turned and started walking. "I'm just helping out to make sure his realm isn't over run by Eroka's armies."

"So you chose the location that was tainted." said Eric's emptied eyed gaze before laughing. "With that state of mind you will fall like Eroka's general did when he was overconfident against me, and I will be within him laughing as you do."

"Fine, let's see who will be right." said Orrin before Eric's eyes changed back and he shook his head.

"What just happened?" asked Eric as he looked at Orrin.

"Nothing of importance, well besides these guys." said Orrin looking around at the bodies before the boy appeared again with a bowl of popcorn.

"Awe, it's already over." said the boy as he tossed the popcorn and it disappeared. "That's no fun."

"Speaking of which, Where were you?" asked Orrin turning to the boy. "I mean I know where you were, but just what are you planning?"

"Patience, I'm telling someone this story to let them write it." said the boy before laughing as he dodged a blade flung by Orrin. "You don't want to kill one of your students do you, especially since _he _could possibly feel me dieing by it, right?"

"Just go, I'll let you have your way." said Orrin before the boy turned serious making Eric kneel to the ground from the aura of the boy.

"I choose my own path, it just crosses with your war every now and then." said the boy before the aura stopped and he was smiling again. "Well see you later, especially you Eric."

"Wait how do you know my name." started Eric, but the boy was already gone. "Who was he."

"Someone being taught by me, Eroka, and our brother." said Orrin before turning to him. "Anyway, you should go back to Hyrule as soon as possible. If these guys were sent to kill you then that means they may have broken the seal around the princess and the others."

"Understood, and don't try anything with Din for all our sakes." said Eric as the colors started changing around him along with the form of the earth changing before Orrin disappeared in it as he showed a look of surprise. It then quickly changed into the scenery of Death mountain before he saw that the castle was encased with flames making him jump off the mountain and start flying towards it. He then landed on the walls around the castle as he saw Diorgia walking with a blonde haired boy with a scar on his left eye.

"That's the sorcerer you're to kill." said a voice before Draceal appeared beside him. "Do you know who he is?"

"How can I forget?" asked Eric as he looked at the boy seeing a memory of him sitting on a pile of dead bodies, guardians, demons and humans alike, laughing as slaughter occurred around him. "Eroka."

* * *

Connor: And with that seed's of lies have begun to surface, which always gives me joy watching for quarrels to come.

Author:...you do know that I'm the one that's supposed to enjoy people being slaughtered in these, right?

Connor: Um, well... HEY, A DISTRACTION

Author: you mean the one on your head?

Connor: what? *feels forhead and tears off tape that says distraction* and who did that?

boy: I did!

Connor: How'd you get here?

boy: I'm everywhere and nowhere, sort of like that cat person from Hellsing, except I get a countless number of weapons.

Connor: Like what?

boy: Like the power to use a weapon that changes into various others.

Connor:...Touché.

Author: Anyway the next one is finished and will be exceptionally longer than this chapter was, but I'm going to wait for a week.

Connor: and be sure to mail him about it because he forgets easily. *reaches into his pocket* who took my wallet?

boy: That's just a warning. *tosses wallet from the other end of the room*

Author: but a solid point, and feel free to R&R. Please, I need to know how I'm doing.

Connor: wasn't this supposed to tell them what just happened.

Author: but we can both agree that this chapter and half of the next aren't as good as I'll try to make the rest as.

Connor: Very true, anyway tell us what should be done to make the story easier to read.

Author: It's I or him since you're a part of my imagination.

Connor: Curses you ruined the idea to freak them out.

-Anyway yeah please R&R and tell me if I should do any better for the rest of it. Until next time!-


	5. A One Sided Fight

Connor: Here is the beginning battle for the war of the realm, which is different from the others that revolved around Eric throughout the story.

* * *

"How is he in this realm and no one told me?" asked Eric looking at Draceal angrily.

"We were trying to find you in only this realm and didn't expect you to reincarnate in another." said Draceal as he watched the army of templars. He then saw Eric reaching for his sword before Draceal stopped him. "You know they're the only ones who can fight Eroka and survive."

"I know." said Eric as he looked at Draceal and lowered his hand. "Can you tell him?"

"If I don't Ganon will return too early." said Draceal smirking before he disappeared in darkness covered with a white flame. "Although I'm not sure how Orrin will react."

"True," said Eric before he turned and saw a few Templar knights walking on the roofs just to be hit by feathers with the points as sharp as daggers before falling off the buildings making people that were still free run screaming. Panic then spread throughout the area with the templars running to the bodies, Eric was running over the roofs with archers firing at him before his wings tore out of his back and he was flying through the arrows with ease. He then had two blades in his hands before he dived at a few templars.

(meanwhile, with Orrin)

"You already found the portal?" asked Draceal stunned before Orrin nodded.

"How else would I have known about it?" asked Orrin as he looked at the chaos of the area Eric was at. "Seems Kiraku's having fun."

"Naturally, he is one of your brothers after all." said Draceal. "So when are we to go to him."

"When the time is right." said Orrin as a few templar knights in the portal were walking a different direction than the others. "Those assassins sure are reliable when they set their minds to it."

(Romani)

"So how are we supposed to use our other weapons?" asked an assassin as Romani peeked through her helmet.

"Just endure it for now." said Romani before looking at one of the master assassins that tagged along. "Do you see any way to get past them?"

"yeah." said the assassin before he pointed towards a opening in between two towers. "We'll have to hurry though."

"Very well." said Romani before the group started walking to it while the Templars marched through the area. As soon as they got through they went towards the prison as Deorgia, now with the crown, passed them with the two Inkarans.

"Which spot is a safeway to the prison?" asked one of the assassins when the Inkarans left.

"They probably expect that way." said Romani before tapping the armor and started walking towards a group leading the guard captains to an alleyway. "Let's just see how far we can go with these."

They then started to go before darkness started to consume the area around them and a cloaked man with demonic eyes appeared in front of them before the master assassin fell onto the ground with a dagger in his back as a moblin was beside him. "Hello assassin's created by the guardians." said one of them making the four remaining draw their weapons before multiple clicks sounded making them stop.

(back to Eric)

Slash, block, fire hidden gun, magic, teleport. These were the only things going through Eric's mind as he was dodging templar blades and blocking others with his wings while more and more templars entered the area he had landed. He then turned into a ball of feathers as they tried to pierce it and was channeling his magic to one point before he opened his wings and a blast of concentrated light and darkness hit all the templars in the area before he looked and saw most of them still flying.

"Well now that was quite impressive." said the Inkaran that had spotted him as he came out of the entrance. "And you seem to be more powerful than before."

"Naturally since your group could break the balance of this realm." said Eric as he took an attack stance. "Is what I would say if I didn't know who you really were, Kirok."

"So you do have your memories back." said the Inkaran smiling like a madman as demons wings tore out of his back. "Good, I wont have to hold back."

The two then stared at each other while Kiroks hands turned into demons claws and the two jumped at each other ready to strike.

(Orrin)

"Kiraku just found Kirok." said Orrin as Ardnathal put on his helmet.

"So Kiraku will win right?" asked Ardnathal before Orrin shook his head. "How?"

"He isn't fighting like he used to." said Orrin as they watched Eric and Kirok teleporting from place to place slashing at each other. "It's his territory, and that means his powers increase from it, but something's not right. He's weaker than he was in that war."

"In other words it's a one sided fight." said Ardnathal before Orrin nodded. "But then why do you choose to help him?"

"Don't forget what he's done, and who he is." said Orrin as white and black armor started flowing onto him like a river rolling down a mountain. "And besides, if I didn't then Hirok wouldn't let me hear the end of it."

(Eroka)

"Eroka." said Deorgia making Eroka look at him while breaking the seal. "How goes entering the Sacred realm."

"We're almost done my lord." said Eroka looking at Deorgia. "Soon you will be able to kill Ganon and gain his triforce piece."

"Good." said Deorgia before he left and Eroka fired a blast of magic at where the man was standing destroying the stone.

"You're lucky you're worth this to me otherwise I'd be keeping you here." said Eroka before a form appeared and turned into Orrin. "You're too late, it's weakened enough to where it will still break in a few weeks."

"Then our brother will seal him again." said Orrin as he drew his blade and split it into two.

"That depends on if he survives against Kirok." said Eroka as a blade appeared in his hand and stopped firing magic at the seal. The two then stared at each other for a long time as their wings tore out, Erokas guardian wings with purple tips, Orrins with the same wings bearing marks of the creator and the void. The two then jumped at each other and disappeared before reappearing outside of it.

Orrin quickly jumped to the side from a downward slash from Eroka before slashing to the side just to be blocked by Eroka's blade. the two then jumped back before firing an array of orbs at each other before jumping back into hand to hand combat as the orbs exploded.

(Eric)

Just as Eric and Kirok were about to attack each other again before they both stopped and looked over at the temple of time to see a ball of energy appear beside it along with others in the air.

"Seems Orrin and Eroka are fighting again." said Eric as Ardnathal appeared in front of the two blocking a surprise attack from Kirok's blade.

"You have to strengthen the seal, Eroka's nearly destroyed it." said Ardnathal. "I'll handle Kirok."

"Thanks." said Eric before he flew towards the temple of time, still looking like a mine field going off. He then landed and ran through the explosions caused by Orrin and Eroka with their blades veiled with light and dark magic clashing together before he ran into the temple of time and saw the seal.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Eric asked himself before he opened the doorway with a flick of his wrist and ran towards the Master Sword that was stuck in a nearly destroyed pedestal before he grabbed the hilt. Just as he did the pedestal began to crack and the blade turned to stone before both shattered shocking him.

"What?" asked Eric as Orrin and Eroka appeared with Eroka's blade in Orrins chest.

"You're too late." said Eroka as a bug crawled from the rubble and went onto him before mending into his clothing. "I already freed him while you were all following a clone."

"No…" said Eric before the temple blew up in flames as he looked at the town becoming overrun by multiple monsters, seeing the people being killed as they tried to run. Just as he looked around he saw that Ganondorf was in front of him with a red blade in his right hand smirking. He then turned his gaze to see the Assassin's kneeling with moblins holding them with knives on their throats. Eric then drew his sword, enraged, and flew forward with his blade in a stabbing position before Ganondorf raised his hand, blocking the attack as the earth around them was dented from the force.

"You're too late boy." said Ganondorf as he grabbed the blade and bent it. "You're pool was discovered a few months ago by my minions and they took a great amount of your powers which fuel me now."

"The very thing you saw these few days were illusions created by our most powerful demons and guardians, well besides all these Assassins and Templars." said Kirok as he appeared overhead looked at Eric smiling while waving his hand at the destruction. "Isn't it marvelous?"

"Now don't move or we will cut their throats." said Eroka as Kirok landed beside him smirking while Ardnathal landed beside Eric and Draceal appeared with two others.

"Don't fall for the trick Kiraku." said Ardnathal as the moblins holding the assassins released them from the power emanating from the four. As they did the assassin's, including Romani, fell over with gapes in their backs making him look in shock. "They're already dead."

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Eric prying his blade free and slashed forward with a beam killing all the templars but not the guardians, moblins, and demons before Draceal stopped him and looked at him. Draceal looked at Eric's eyes as he shook his head before Eric calmed down and his blade dissapear. "Why are you here if not to fight?"

"We were given permission from Hirok to make use of our pact once he felt what was happening here." said Draceal before demonic and holy flames erupted as a boy that looked around 17 appeared. "And we're all screwed now."

"Well look who's finally showed up." said Eroka as Draceal and Ardnathal bowed to the boy.

"Which one of the two is it that's taken over this realm again?" asked the boy as he looked at Draceal.

"Both of them Hirok." said Draceal looking at the boy shaking. "Apparantly their fight came here again after a few decades."

"I see..." said the boy, Hirok as Eric heard, before he looked at Eroka. "I turn my gaze from an area for one second and this is what you do."

"You're too late anyway Hirok, this realm will soon be mine." said Eroka before Hirok laughed making him stern. "What is it?"

"What you've said." said Hirok as he walked forward causing Ganondorf and Kirok to walk back from him as a pure demonic killing aura came from him as he looked at them smirking. "What you don't apparently remember, Eroka, is what I do to prepare for back ups."

"What are you talking about?" asked Eroka as Hirok's foot tapped the ground before his eyes grew wide confusing Eric. He then looked down to find the seal that originally had the master sword started glowing blue and flow across the tiles to where it stopped right in front of Eroka and turned into a full circle with the seals glowing along with five other runes which destroyed moblins that were standing on them. The three goddesses then appeared within it smiling as Eroka yelled and slashed forward with his blade only for it to be repelled from the barrier as a gate opened and they started floating into it.

"Hope to see you during peace times, though I doubt it will be the next time." said Hirok smiling before the gate closed and the seal disappeared, leaving no trace it existed.

"Damnit." said Eroka as he turned to Ganondorf. "We've lost this world."

"How, we're in control of this place." said Ganondorf before a cloaked figure with a giant broadsword appeared beside the seal. "What the hell?"

"Wrong, Hirok knew this would happen which is why he had the seal for time travel here." said Eroka before turning to the boy. "So you're here to destroy this version of the realm so it wont be in the way?"

"You know as well as I do what the answer to that is." said the figure as they drew their blade and placed it on their shoulders, purple eyes glowing under the hood. "as one of the keepers of the timeline it is my duty to do so to the timeline fated to be consumed by one law and have only one mind."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" asked Ganondorf before the figure held their sword in the air causing darkness to descend on the world as everything started falling apart. "Eroka, stop him!"

"It is against the rules of the treaty to do so, not even the ones who signed it can do anything when he's been asked to." said Eroka smiling as he started disappearing through a portal. "though I was planning on destroying this place afterwards anyway."

"You bastard!" yelled Ganondorf as he drew his blade before the figure was immediately in front of him looking away with his blade covered in blood. "What the-"

"Those bound to fade into the void shouldn't talk." said the figure as they started walking away.

"What was that?" yelled Ganon before his body fell apart as his head looked at the figure. "When did..."

A red beam then shot out of Ganons head and dissapeared in the portal that Eroka left in as the figure laughed. "This is going to be entertaining, perhaps I'll just watch what he does before destroying him." said the figure as the world completely fell into darkness before he pulled out a bag from his cloak. "Well might as well get the souls before they fall in too."

(Eric)

Eric didn't know how short of a trip it was, all he knew was that he was in front of Eroka, Ganondorf and all the people he had fought a few seconds ago, the next he was staring at a glowing blue sea all around them, flowing in a single whirlwind. "What in the name of the Treaty was that?" yelled Eric as he looked at Hirok. "Why is the temple standing again?"

"I used the seal on this temple to send us back in time." said Hirok as he looked around. "Amazing how things can change."

"How did you send us through time?" asked Eric as he looked at Hirok.

"Remember Ocarina of Time where Link drew the Master sword and was sent forward in time though it aged him?" asked Hirok before Eric nodded. "Well this seal was the reason. It is controlled by the goddesses to send the ones who unlock the seal into the time period they're needed in most, but also allows us guardians to turn the hands of time as back ups from mistakes. That past life used it by accident and sent his spirit forward through time instead."

"Eroka must have sent Ganondorf somewhere we couldn't find him before they found the pool in Death mountain." said Din making Eric nod. "He also must have edited your memories while they were there to make you not gain it."

"You guys already knew my memories were altered?" asked Eric before they nodded. "How."

"I figured it out as soon as you told Orrin not getting too intimate with Din, plus the fact you thought you were on his side." said Hirok making Eric look at him. "They pretty much think of each other as business associates, which is how we knew what happened."

"So all the memories I have are lies?" asked Eric before Orrin nodded.

"The ones you took from the pool are besides times we were there for, but you gave only me the location of where you said was the true location that no one should find." said Hirok before he looked at Din. "Time to go see Altair and the others. You think we could stop there?"

"Understood." said Din before the three goddesses glowed with a blue light and they landed within the temple of time, where it was still around along with the master sword.

"What year is it?" asked Eric as he looked at Hirok.

"923 of the Old Hylian calender, fifty-seven years after the Imprisonment war." said Hirok as he looked at Eric. "And three years after Altairs arrival."

"So why are we here?" asked Eric looking at him.

"We're going to the second memory pool." said Hirok as he looked at him. "We can only use it's power when the Master sword is still whole."

That's when Eric realized it. The Master Sword was right in front of him again with the seal fully intact. Draceal only smirked as he sat down in a chair that appeared.

"So where is this second pool anyway my friend?" asked Draceal looking at Hirok smiling.

"Same place Altair's order is." said Hirok as the door to the master sword reopened. "We're going to Masyaf."

"Isn't that in the realm I had left?" asked Eric as they began walking out and into a group of shocked monks, mainly because of the blood on their armor.

"Altair named it after that city and got one of your past lives help with making the schematics." said Hirok making Eric stop.

"One of my lives helped?" asked Eric before Hirok nodded.

"You'll see your handiwork while it was at it's finest." said Hirok before he waved his hand and they were in the center of the city Eric met the Assassin order of Hyrule where the walls were better than they were before, kids playing and the building the Assassin's had had an actual exit on the side.

"But I thought my life had left when Altair appeared." said Eric before Hirok sighed and a drink that looked similar to soda appeared in his hand.

"Orrin's been telling lies again, hasn't he?" sighed Hirok before sipping his drink as a man clad in an ancient white assassin's attire landed in front of him making him turn to him. "Hello there my friend."

"_Why are you here Hirok, and who's this boy?_" asked the man in an ancient tongue that Eric could barely make out.

"_He's one of Kiraku's current lives in a different time, though lied to by Orrin and Eroka for personal gain again._" sighed Hirok in the same ancient tongue yet more fluently. "_Zoraki, you will have to train him like Kiraku will._"

"_Fine, but I'm guessing I'm going to have to use your language to speak?_" asked the hooded man before Hirok nodded making him turn to Eric and speaking in english. "Welcome, current life of Kiraku. I'm guessing you already know who I am?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Eric before seeing familiar features to the hooded man from when he was in the Animus. When he was looking in a mirror and seeing his face as he had checked the beared that had grown while he was preparing for a mission before being pulled out. He also recognized the missing ring finger and gauntlet on the hand. "You're Altair..."

He then quickly bowed before Altair forced him up. "That is no way to act as a guardian, especially your side." he said sternly while Eric looked at him shocked. "You sure this is Kiraku?"

"Of course, they just messed with their memories as far as I could see." said Hirok before the boy Eric met at the cave had appeared again beside Hirok smiling. "What took you so long?"

"I had to get something to eat." said the boy as he looked over at Eric. "Well now Eric, seem's you're finally here."

"What are you talking about, and who are you?" asked Eric as he looked at the boy.

"This is Ron, he's been training under me, Orrin and Eroka during peace times to become half guardian and half demon." said Hirok making Eric look at him shocked.

"Don't be suprised, it's only because my mind was binded into his and will most likely change my DNA to where I'll just end up with his powers when my realms unsealed anyway." said Ron as he looked at Eric before looking at him calmly yet murderously. "Yet be warned that I will not even call you Kiraku until you've regained your true memories and potential."

"What do you think you can do to me?" asked Eric making Hirok smirk before Ron was tossing a familiar gauntlet in the air. While Eric looked at it he felt a breeze on his left arm making him look down to see his hidden blade missing. He then turned to Ron shocked before a spear appeared in Ron's hand and was pointed at Eric. "When did-"

"This is why I wont accept you as Kiraku, seeing you as you are now." said Ron as the spear disappeared and Eric felt a cold sweat. "At least not until you've grown powerful enough to defeat me and be on par with Hirok like you used to."

"In the mean time, let's all head to the Assassin's order's area, so we can explain in a more private location." said Hirok before Altair nodded along with Eric while Ron just smiled and jumped onto the roof of the building.

"Then come on you guys, time wont wait for all of us." said Ron smiling before Altair climbed up as Hirok just teleported up. Draceal then looked at Eric, who was looking at them confused.

"Why are they going to the top?" asked Eric as the other two jumped onto the building and Ardnathal walked up on the side of it.

"Best place to hold a meeting." said Draceal before looking at the roof as he started flying up. "And there's already a new life for Kiraku that's not the one from the Imprisonment war, just a warning."

"Alright then, and I'm guessing you'll explain what happened to him?" asked Eric before Draceal nodded. Eric then smirked before he started climbing the building. "Okay then, let's go."

* * *

Connor: And thus we finally learn who that boy is, and why does he have the same name as the username?

Author: The username is based off him, though the wolves part has no relation what so ever, plus I kept putting him into the story every time I think of what to do.

Connor: but wont that cause a lack of readers, a rise of flames, or both?

Author: It's not my name so I'm fine with it, unless there are flames. they take up too much space on the comments.

Connor: fine, whatever you say...

Ron: they still don't know why I became a part of this.

Author: I'll tell in time, oh and you can get your friend to help as well.

Connor: wait how is he even here?

Ron: this is just one of many dimensions, I'm just able to pass through them, and so can the guardians and demons, even if they still can't find the real me...

Author: thus ends the questions. Now please be sure to R&R, and like I said before, please no flames. Also tell me if there's anything to do to make it better.

-signing off-


	6. The Meeting, and The Crown

As soon as Eric had climbed up he saw that a table was on the roof where others were already seated. This included Nuru, Draceal and Ardnathal sitting there with two other people, one a girl and another a blonde haired man, as Altair, Ron and Hirok sat before Eric sat at the only chair remaining, which had a seal of the triforce and of the Assassin's.

"Why is there a table here?" asked Eric as he looked at them.

"We're working on the Assassin's base under us but for the moment we'll use this so my student's wont disturb us." Said Altair before Hirok tapped the table making all of them silent from a small wave of wind that came from it.

"Now then, let's start of with the beginning." Said Hirok before looking over at Draceal who stood. "Well?"

"Two hundred years from now Eroka appears in this realm, and after twenty he finds the pool, though Orrin had told us to not do anything about it." Said Draceal as he held his hand out and a geographic replica of Hyrule was on the table along with a few other regions that Eric didn't recognize. "During that time he had sent the location to Ganon's moblins, who then used tools given to them by Eroka, which posess the fractions of his memories he remembered with Kiraku as well as ours, to rewrite the memory under ganon's command. His one fatal flaw, however, was absorbing the power in the stones around the pool."

"What?" asked Eric as Ron only smirked along with the girl.

"It's only natural, it's like forcing a human to take a concentrated amount of alchohol that nearly kills them." Said Ron making Eric look at him. "Ganon is a demon, where as Kiraku's a guardian, so instead of giving him power it weakened him and slurred his thinking, letting us learn what was going on before hand, unfortunately his powers returned as you came to this realm."

"Isn't Hirok half guardian and half demon?" asked Eric before the blonde haired man looked at him.

"He had the four of us within him from all of us attacking eachother at once, that is before he appeared at the last second." Said the man as Draceal, Ardnathal and Nuru all looked at him. "His soul was imprinted with all our DNA, allowing him to gain the abilities of demons, yet did nothing to his guardian abilities for some reason."

"I lied by pretending to not know that he had messed with the pool to let us know when they would strike." Said Hirok as Eric looked at him and Draceal had finished setting up various flags before placing one on the temple of time. "Kiraku feared this would happen when they sealed their powers so they hid them where they'd least expect it to be, and laid a countless number of fakes, where they also hid the location when your soul makes contact with it."

"And that is?" asked Eric before Ron looked at him.

"Neither Hirok or I can say it." Said Ron making Eric look at him shocked. "Like I said, I was infused into Hirok's mind for a few years before freeing myself, so it's only natural I know the small things like that. As for the location, we can't say it in fear that the enemy will learn, even if they can never reach it."

"What do you mean?" asked Eric. "I gained memories from that pool in Death Mountain."

"That's where the problem was." Said Hirok making Eric look at him shocked. "That pool was just that, a pool. You should have never gained memories from it or any powers, it should have just unlocked your memories location."

"But Kiraku, the first one, told me he made it." Said Eric making the girl giggle. Eric then turned to her shocked before noticing something about her. She was Hylian and wore green clothing with a form of white armor under it, had a green hat in front of her. Her shield, though it was reflecting the sun revealing little of it's looks, was similar to the Hylian knights shield that he saw on Ocarina of Time. He also saw the seal of the triforce imprinted on her hand. "Who are you?"

"That is the current Kiraku for this time." Said Hirok as he looked at Eric and laughed at his shocked face. "And what you just said confirmed our suspicions."

"How, and I thought that the Hero was always a guy." Said Eric before Ron sighed.

"Though it's true that all of the heroes shown by the games have been guys, your spirit has changed genders countless times." Said Ron as he looked at the sky where the sun was clouded, though the clouds were shaping into multiple animals. "And furthermore, your first life was a girl, thus the reason for the heroes clothing being a little longer in the original games."

"I thought it was from the Kokiri." Said Eric as he looked at the others before realizing what Ron said. "Wait, I was a girl?"

"You're first life was, though it doesn't really matter at the moment." Said Hirok as he looked at him. "What's important is your training in mind and body."

"I already had that while I was becoming an assassin." Said Eric before Ron had appeared right beside him smirking.

"You had human training, which is good when you're sealed from these worlds." Said Ron as Eric just stared at him, already used to him appearing and disappearing. "You only have human abilities, or didn't you notice how easy the training was in your world."

"There's also the fact of the false memories." Said Kiraku looking at Eric. "We'll need to erase them so you wont be as clouded through them."

"No." said Hirok making them all look at him as he smiled. "He's already been implanted with the memories, so we'll need to just replace them with the others once he's done."

"But why?" asked Kiraku as Eric looked at Hirok.

"If we take them from him now then he'll loose his current abilities, including the ones he had before them." Said Hirok while Ron only nodded.

"If we take them from him then the best case scenario will be he gains them back after five years, which we don't have that time." Said Ron as he looked at Kiraku. "Worst case is he may never recover them, and we'll take too many memories giving him amnesia, in other words the definition of a walking shell. The only other option that could let us release them smoothly is to get my friend here to help, and he's stuck with a few pure hearts."

"Fine, then we'll train him as he is now." Said Altair as he looked at Hirok. "Are you going to train him in the guardian's hand to hand combat?"

"No, that will be Ron's job." Said Hirok as Ron only smiled and nodded.

"I will be getting my friends to help and test his fighting stature during the night." Said Ron smirking as Eric only looked at him.

"How bad could it be?" asked Eric before Ron laughed.

"Remember the training that you took?" asked Ron making Eric nod. "It's like that except twenty times harder and with no breaks besides meal times."

"Okay but that doesn't explain who you'll be using." Said Eric before a tall figure appeared behind him. Eric looked at him shocked as he saw what he looked like. He had silver hair, white armor with various drawings on them, but what shocked him was his eyes that had no pupils or reticals.

"Me and five others." Said the figure making Eric back away realizing who he was as he saw a strangely shaped sword appear in his hand that sparked with magic.

"I already know you know him but I'll just say his name to confirm your fears." Said Ron smirking before Hirok was behind the man with a stick preparing to poke him. "May I introduce you to the very essence of fear itself that was given the name Oni when he was forced out of the realm of the gods, The Feirce Deity, or as you will know him, your first teacher and sparring partner."

To that Eric started running remembering the powers that certain deity had. Altair and Kiraku just looked at him while Draceal looked at Hirok.

"Well?" asked Draceal before Hirok sighed.

"This is bringing fun flashbacks, except then I was being trained by him." Said Hirok before smirking as Eric slammed into an invisible wall when he had tried to jump off the building. "So I'll be adding the same stuff he did to me."

"You can't be serious, right?" asked Eric as he looked at The Feirce Deity after trying to slash through the wall countless times. "I mean, you know how strong he could be."

"Wrong, I know how strong he is." Said Hirok as he smirked looking at Eric. "And that's also the exact reason that Ron chose him, along with a few others."

"Anyway get supplies for food and travel, we'll be leaving for the training area within the hour and it will be a three day travel period." Said Ron as he looked over at the sky. "We'll each be training you on the way, starting with Altair, then Kiraku and me afterwards."

"Where are we going, and why?" asked Eric as he looked at them.

"In order to train you without disturbance from Hylians, we need a location that can allow you to freely move without having the fear of destroying the future in any way." Said Hirok as he looked at Eric. "It's also for this reason that we don't tell you the location."

"Let me guess, if I know what it is I may say it in public causing time to change?" asked Eric before the others nodded making him wide eyed. "Wait that's really the reason?"

"That and we like having you in the dark about it." Said Ron as he walked to the edge. "In the meantime I need to speak to Hirok about something important a friend of mine found out."

"Very well." Said Hirok as he stood up before the two disappeared leaving Eric and the others.

"So what now?" asked Eric before Draceal and the others stood up as well.

"Now you need to get prepared." Said Draceal before he flew off with the other three leaving Eric with Altair, Kiraku and Oni.

"Well, let's get you some fitting equipment." Said Altair before jumping through the hole in the ceiling.

"Does he mean I have to get rid of my weapons?" asked Eric as he looked at Kiraku worried.

"Knowing how he deals with his order, he'll just carry them with him and give you the chance to take them back." Said Kiraku before Eric started taking out the part of the hidden blades that held the gun. "What's that?"

"Something that shouldn't appear in this realm yet." Said Eric as he put it in his pocket before a portal of demonic energy opened and a stone statue walked forward from it. Eric started backing away as he looked at Kiraku who seemed to be muttering something under her breath.

"Took you long enough." Said Kiraku before the statue fell apart revealing a man in a blood red cloak that seemed red enough to drip blood.

"No one told me the meeting time." Said the man before turning to Eric and smirking. "So this is your future life?"

"In another version of my realms timeline, yes." Said Kiraku making Eric start to turn to her trying to understand as the man jumped down beside Altair who just stared at him. "Looks like they didn't give you much memories or knowledge it seems. Well that just gives us a chance to reteach it so we may not have to see you die like the other one."

"Other one?" asked Eric before remembering about the other life. "That reminds me, what happened to the Hero of time?"

"That is a story for another day, for now we should get some items." Said Kiraku before they both jumped down from the roof into a secluded area. "I think five sacks of meat, three bags of rice, and a few other spices should do it."

"Isn't that a bit too much?" asked Eric as he looked at her before Ron appeared.

"Of course it isn't, you don't even know where we're going so you can't really argue." Said Ron making Eric look at him ticked. "And if you say another word, you're carrying them."

Ron then disappeared as Eric cursed under his breath before he walked with Kiraku to the market.

(meanwhile, on Ricaldron)

"Stop!" shouted a guardian as a spirit form of Ganondorf passed into a building where an assortment of items were on different platforms. The spirit moved towards a crown that layed in the center and touched it, causing it to glow a dark red before it flew onto the spirits head and they gained a physical form, except the eyes were a darker red then before as the guardian finally opened the door and saw what happened as a demon landed beside him.

"Sound the alarms." Said the guardian as they drew their sword before the demon nodded and fired a single blast from a claw before it exploded showing a claw and sword clashing together as Ganondorf laughed and turned to the guardian.

"You will be a good warm up." Said Ganondorf as the other items in the room were covered by a seal before Hirok appeared in front of him.

"I don't think so." Said Hirok as he looked at him sternly while Orrin and Eroka appeared as well making Ganondorf back up shocked before he smirked as flames encircled him.

"Another time." Was all Ganondorf said as Hirok jumped forward with a blade forming in his hands before he disappeared and Hirok's blade only cut through one of the barriers like butter before he stood up, shaking with anger.

"Now look what you've done Eroka, you've brought us into a whole new battle because of that plan." Said Hirok as he turned to Eroka, who just looked at the spot Ganondorf was at moments ago. "You two can continue your war, this is mine and Kiraku's fight."

"If I knew he was that much of an idiot I would have killed him myself ages ago, but he was about to be killed by that child of the death watcher when I left." said Eroka looking at Hirok with his own hint of bloodlust in his eyes.

"That immature child, he finds too much fun in these things." Said Orrin before Hirok looked at them both.

"He's just trying to have fun, I mean he is the one chosen to get the souls before the void consumes them." Said Hirok as he looked at the area the crown was originally laying. "Unfortunately it's cost us one of the greatest armor pieces made."

"I'll sound the alarms." Said the guardian which Hirok only nodded and Ron appeared with a look of shock on his face.

"I'm guessing you just read my mind?" asked Hirok before Ron nodded and walked over to the place the crown used to be and was scanning it with his own eyes, including the burn marks left from the transformation. "So what's the brute up to."

"Most likely going after the source of his problem." Said Ron as he turned to Hirok. "Eric and Kiraku. Fortunately for us, however, he can't enter that timeline without the goddess's consent."

"So we should train him as hard as possible until the time comes." Concluded Hirok before Ron nodded. "So what's your plan for this."

"We have to go to a new area instead of that one we were thinking of, the one where time stops at for their realm yet moves normally for everyone else." Said Ron as he pulled out a tiny orange from the air and started peeling it. "We need to go to the other side of the coin."

"I see." Said Hirok smirking as Orrin and Eroka just nodded while the guardian looked at them confused. "If we say the location out loud he'll possibly learn it, so he told me which area and I told my brother's by telepathy."

"We'll keep an eye on the realm while you're gone." Said Eroka while Orrin disappeared before he did as well.

"Aren't you worried that they'll betray us?" asked the demon that fired the blast earlier as countless more blasts came up in the air before Hirok smirked and turned around.

"You must be new to this." said Hirok as he walked away from the area. "When it comes to a thief that steals the Armor of Narakiim, then we have no choice but to call a truce and go after that one, since that armor gives the user part of Narakiims own power. You should start searching as well. Come on Ron."

"Got it." said Ron before they both disappeared in their own portals as the demon jumped away, pealing off a part of his skin that revealed a blood red seal of a demon's claw holding a shattering world as he smirked and disappeared in a portal made of red flames.

* * *

Connor: and there's the return of the chapters we were taking awhile to make, sorry about that, blame the school and essays and the loss of the authors glasses.

Author: they weren't lost they were broken.

Ron: So, are you going to post that other story yet or are you going to wait and finish this one.

Author: I'll wait until it's supposed to start. Anyway, be sure to R&R please, that was also the main reason I was taking so long since apparently no one wanted to keep reading this thing, and I'll be posting a few more that involve Ron and one with a parallel version of him, so until then.

-signing off-


End file.
